


Your words flooded my senses

by Dangelin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander was waiting a message from his friend John Laurens,but he wasn't expecting his response to be so intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words flooded my senses

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning to write on english but I hope you enjoy it!

His cheeks burn.Hamilton was sure the whiskey wasn't the one to blame because of his sultriness even tough he wanted to give it all the blame. The cause of his unconformity rest over his desk, apparently innocent. Alex watched it with attention waiting for it to turn into a monster with the intention of swallowing him whole. But he could watch it for an eternity, and it'll still be a cellphone.

Alex took another drink. For days he was waiting a message from his dearest friend, and it arrived that morning, but he didn't have time to read it as he would've like because of the essays he was writing. The morning arrived and left while Hamilton was still writing, his cellphone watched him mocking him over the place he put it when it sound alerting of a message. If someone else have send the message Alexander would've quickly read it and forget about the subject. But it was from Laurens, and Alexander knew this because he had an especial ringtone for him.

While he ignored the phone repeating to himself that John could wait, his heart had been beating his chest like a maniac, every ten seconds he gaze to the cellphone and each time had to repress the instinct to open the message, if only to see how long or short the response of the boy was.

The essay that he was writing every second seemed to be the most unnecessary thing in the world, and little by little his interest in it declined to the extent that he had to read it from the beginning, aloud, to realize it began to stop making sense.   
He couldn't neglect his work, during the months he was on his new University he had gained the reputation of being a student with a gift for words. He couldn't throw away his shot only because he had received a message, even if he had waited that message for two days (two days, three hours and twenty minutes to be exact).

It was past ten at night, when he finished his essay. He wasn't completely satisfied, and was sure that he would end up editing it after reading the message that had caused so much nervous. But at that moment he needed to read the message, he longed to read it so much that his hands were shaking when he finally, _finally_ took the phone in his hands. He filled a glass of whiskey before starting to read.

  
 **My dearest Alexander,**  
Before you start reading my next message I want you to eat something. Alexander even if I'm not there with you I know you haven't eaten anything. I'm not the only one worried about your health, Laff and Herc are also. Go and have something to eat. And no, a nutritious bar is not sufficient.  
 _04:45 AM_

After that message there was another far more long and Alexander was tempted to read it without the indication of his friend, but had never been able to say no to his best friend, and in truth he hadn't eaten anything more than a bar while he finished the page 11 of his essay. As if the words of Laurens had awakened his appetite, his stomach began to roar, drawing his attention. The guy did not planned to go down to the dining room of the faculty to go to dinner, even if it were closed at that hour the cooks always had time for Alex, and this he suspected was fault of Laffayette who could charm any person.

  
In his room he had a small refrigerator and a microwave, gifts from Angelica and Eliza, and he even had a bit of lasagna that Peggy had prepared exclusively for Alexander. When will he be able to pay those girls? He had no idea, but was sure that one day he would return the favor for all they had done for him, even after the break up with Eliza. The sisters had been anything but angels to him.

  
He put the food in the microwave and in the meantime went to the bathroom to fix his hair and clean his face, so as not to tempt his hands to take the phone once more and read the message once and for all. While he was eating he attempt to calm his breathing, and in vain also his heart. For more that he talked to himself that the message was from John he couldn't avoid the anxiety that was creeping up to rest over his shoulders. In the last few months John Laurens had stopped being _just_ John Laurens, and to be the object of his most obscures thoughts.

  
Surprisingly the food had quieted him down, and wondered once more how it is that John could know him so well. Releasing a breath of air, Alex took the phone once more and read the second message.That's why he was in such a state, with a heat not just in his cheeks but in other parts of his body that were not limited to the neck and the stomach. The cell phone was on his desk next to the empty plate, and the message that he had been reading was staring back at him. He couldn't read it beeing away from the phone but there was no need, Alexander had a very good memory and reading it once was enough to have the words engraved in his mind.

  
The message said:

  
 **My dearest, Alexander**  
I have to admit that writing this took me too much time, I am not so apt with words as you are but I wanted to write you, no, I'd like to be able to tell you this in person but the situation does not allow it, I'm locked up in Pennsylvania with my aunt and uncle for the rest of the week and I'm afraid that if I don't throw away these words they will stay locked up inside me and I'll become a coward when I finally return to your side. Every night that goes by without expressing my thoughts I am afraid that the next morning you would want to forget the matter.

  
There is another thought that torments me by night and is the memory of our farewell. How long you've waited to do this? Have you ever fantasized to kiss me on more than one occasion as I had done? I can't count the amount of times I had thought about it, but I can tell you that the first time was when we met. You entered on that bar along with Aaron Burr, and I remember that the first thing I noticed it was how short and charming you were, like a little kitten, you had your eyes open wide because of the excitement and a smile lit up your face. That is why I Invited Burr to our table, not because I wanted his company but because I needed-no, wanted to know your name. Then you spoke and I swear by God that I had never heard someone with so much fervor and excitement in his voice. You talked and talked and drunk and drunk and the thought crossed through my head without giving me chance to analyze it. I wanted to shut you up with a kiss. Not because I didn't wished to continue listening to you, but because I wanted to taste the words directly from your lips, to be the unique receiver of your voice.

  
My desire didn't end up with that night, no, it become worse. Each day we spent together I had to suppress my instinct to take you in my arms, I don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me all those times in which my actions were more thand friendly. I had to conform with laying an arm over your shoulders each time we met, grazing my hand with yours whenever I had the chance and rest my hand on your leg while we were traveling in the car with Hercules and Lafayette, and each time I was grateful of their presence because I swear Alexander, if our friends were not with us all those times my hand would not have stopped at your knee.

  
I'll repeat my question. How long you've waited to do this? Because I swear Hamilton that if the response is similar to mine I won't rest until we recover all the lost time. A single kiss of yours and I find myself in the most extraordinary position I've ever been, I have not been able to erase you from my mind, my lips taste like yours, and I am afraid that if I separate from you the taste will be deleted completely, then I will have to endure a whole week without recovering the flavor.

  
These two nights have been the worst agony, my fantasies more banned have become my desires. Imagine them as little lions that I had locked in cages so as not to ruin the friendship that we have, but your kiss has been the key that has opened the cages and now they play free in my mind and they torture me with the same fervor with which you has tortured me from the first time we met, with each stolen glance, and every smile meant especially for me. If your kiss is an indication that you correspond to my feelings, I am afraid that the cages will be completely destroyed.

  
I think that up until this point I've sweetened your brain to the same degree that you flooded my senses every time you open your mouth, so that I have to attend to another part of your body now.

  
If I imagined the sensation of your lips on mine would cause in me you don't have the slightest idea of the amount of times I've imagined your hands on my body. Countless nights I have slept after touching myself yearning that were your hands the ones that soothe my body, I suppressed a thousand sighs on my pillow so that Laf didn't realize that I sleep thinking about you, and wake after dreaming that it's your hand instead of mine on my member.

  
In my imagination you speak while I fuck you until you can't formulate any more words more than my name. In reality I have to run to the bathroom when a groan escapes your lips each time you test a dessert made by Peggy, or when Hercules offers to massage your shoulders after a night without sleep. In my imagination you are only mine, but in reality the others belong to you as much as you belong to them and the jealousy cloud my judgment when you're talking with Eliza, or when you smile to Angelica, even when fighting against Jefferson because it means that you pay him attention and I am so selfish to admit that I would like you only for me. You have made me know in more than one form that you prefer my company of anyone else, and every time you reaffirm it with your words I just want to take your clothes and force you to repeat it while I take you in my mouth.

  
I'm afraid that this letter should end here because I have begun to imagine everything that I want to do to you Alexander, and I find myself alone in a hot room with the fresh memory of your lips on mine, and the ghost of your hands on my waist and my mind makes me bad moves by imagining scenarios that did not happen, What would have happened if my father had not arrived at that moment to take me away from you? Would you have carrie me to your room? Would have you accepted to go to mine?Because I know (or I hope with all fervor) that you do not have lubricant in yours, and my dear Alexander, if my father had not killed the moment I would not be here so far from you. I would be next to you. Or better, inside you.

  
Waiting anxiously for you, with a hand replacing yours  
Your dear Laurens.  
 _04:50AM_

  
To be recognized by the looseness of his words, Hamilton was speechless. It was middle of the night and Alexander had re-read the message four more times, and was so flushed that he doubted his skin would again be the pale that characterized him so much by the sleepless nights. If all that Laurens had written was true, Alexander didn't know how he could wait a week to see him again.

  
He had to admit that he had been attracted to the boy since the first time he set eyes on him. His presence was so dominant that he could not see someone more than him, every time he was next to him in classes or outside of school he found himself counting the freckles on the face of his friend. He had never been with a man, and while flirting with the girls of his class or when he was boyfriend of Eliza never stopped thinking how it would be with someone like John. Didn't stop imagining how different would be kissing a man. He then realized that what he really wanted was to kiss John.

  
After this realization, whenever he was with John his eyes were constantly on to the lips of his friend, and every time John touched him Hamilton imagined what would happen if he touch another part of his body. He was convicted by his thoughts and had to bite his tongue every time he spoke with him because his brain was linked directly to his vocal cords, and he always ended up saying what he thought before reasoning if it was something good or not.

  
The day that John left Alexander couldn't resisted more. John had a bit of dried blood on the lower lip because he had beaten Lee in the morning, after Alexander hit Jefferson at breakfast. He had his hair down because he had not had time to tie it up as usual, flakes of snow had been installed between the hair and one had hit against the freckles that Alex liked so much. John was complaining about the weather and complained that Lafayette and Hercules had not woken up to say goodbye to him. Alexander was lost in his own thoughts, he thought that he would have to resist a week without the kid, and feared for what a week away from him would cause.

  
Without thinking twice, as all of the times that he had gotten in trouble, he lifted himself up on his tiptoes, took the boy by his scarf and planted his lips on him. John had exhaled in surprise, and Alex feared that he had misinterpreted the guy, but then John opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and his hands travelled to the collar of Alex. Alexander could die in that moment, he was not satisfied with just the kiss so that he travelled through the body of Laurens with his hands until he reached his waist and tried to touch his skin, he decided against just because it was too cold and didn't want to cause a cold to his friend.

  
Laurens tasted like heaven.

  
They had to separate to breathe, John had lean against Hamilton to reduce the gap of size, so his forehead rested on Alexander's.

"John!" interrupted a voice. Alexander and John had separate to recognize the newcomer. The father of Laurens had come to take him away.  
" Alex" John said and his voice was a combination of desire and bitterness. "A week, will only be a week." he promised Alex more for himself.   
"I will continue here in a week, I promise."  
"I don't know if I'll keep being sane in a week." The boy laughed but nodded. He Closed his eyes and when he opened them once more he returned to be the same, all traces of passion and annoyance had faded from his eyes. "Happy holidays, my friend."

  
Alexander had been tormented for two days thinking that John would send a message at any time. More than once, he deleted messages in which he confessed to Laurens all he feel for him, but his pride was bigger and thought that if he had taken the first step in kissing Laurens, John was the one who had to make the next step. Not expecting the boy to answer with so much intensity, which was nonsense because from the moment that he knew the boy, Laurens was nothing more than alive and energetic.

  
Taking his cell phone he called the guy. Had to listen to his voice or lose his reason. It was not until the second ring that he realized that it was midnight and he was probably asleep, but just at that moment, John replied, sounding as if he had run a marathon.   
"Alex?"  
"John. I think I'll go crazy if I do not speak, I should have done it since you left. Oh I must have gotten into that taxi with you!"  
"The thought also crossed my mind."  
"My dear Laurens, How is it that we have been so ignorant? As you mentioned, I can not wait to recover the time we have lost. One more second would kill me, and I'm putting together all my willpower not to buy a ticket to where you are at this very moment. Believe me dear John, if you had not answered my call you'll be able find me in the airport without a dollar in my wallet to meet with you. Only thinking in the position in which you find yourself, away from my attentions breaks my heart in two. And it bothers me not being able to be me who holds you in the night."  
"Alex, believe me, there is nothing that would make me happier than to have you here in this moment. But you can not spend your money on those things."  
"The money comes and goes dear, my heart is not so lucky, I'm afraid."  
The line was on silence but to listen the breathing of the other was enough to keep them happy.

  
"It is a week." John said finally breaking the silence.  
"Because of your message this week is to become the longest of my life. How do you want me to survive for so long?"  
"You have to do it. Go with Laf to the ice rink, go to lunch with the schuyler sisters, join Hercules at the gym, marathon the last season of game of thrones. Stay busy, I promise that the week will be quick."  
"What will you do?"  
"I have many nephews whom keep me occupied in the day. But my nights will be just for you, Alex."  
"Mine as well."  
"No. I don't want you to touch until I'm there, do you hear me Alexander? I want it yo be me who is in charge of you from today onwards." Alexander growled on the phone by throwing himself to the bed, it was already bad enough having to wait a week to see Laurens, now would be a torture having to wait without being able to masturbate. But he had never refused to John.  
"It's unfair and unjust. But for you I will do it." As he said he tried to ignore the erection bothering him in his pants.  
" I am glad to hear it. I think that I was awake waiting for a reply from you, but the tiredness is killing me."  
"Yes, of course. Go to sleep. I don't want you to get bad by my fault."  
"Promise me you'll sleep too. I need you rested for when we meet again."  
" I promise." said ,and mean it. "Before you go tet me answer the question that you did in your message, how long I had waited to do this? At that time I didn't know, but from the first time I saw you. I have waited more than you John, I was looking at you before you spot me.  
It was time to John of growl and the sound came direct to the member of Alexander. The week would be hell definitely  
".A week." repeated John, this time to convince himself.  
"Good night, my dear Laurens."  
"Good night, my dearest Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter of this story, but in reality is the same chapter but written in Spanish, so you can read it if you rather read in Spanish


End file.
